


The Glittering Cave

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, First Age, Gen, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Nogrod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Gimli is not the first dwarf to admire an elven lady—or a cave!





	The Glittering Cave

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by two of the prompts of the SWG's Notion Club Revival challenge: the map of a cave system (and a particular label on it) and the page with a dwarvish description of pewterwort. It does not feature either of these documents themselves, however.
> 
> It is set in Nogrod in the First Age.
> 
> I decided to tag this Gen, rather than F/M, but your mileage might possibly vary.

‘What is this I hear, young Telchar?’ asked Naugladur. ‘You named one of those caves you discovered “Tinuviel’s bower”?’

Telchar had been busy scouring a large deep dish with pewterwort. The king’s sudden entry had taken him by surprise.

‘Ah, but you have not seen the cave yet, your Majesty,’ he said warmly. ‘It is truly deserving of the name. Fluted columns rise up like slender tree trunks for the princess to dance among and crystals gleam like the stars in her eyes.’

‘That is not quite…,’ began Naugladur, frowning.

And Telchar, abashed, remembered the king had never seen Luthien.

**Author's Note:**

> The cave system map includes a feature labelled "Tinuviel's Bower".  
Pewterwort was apparently so named for its use in scouring pewterware.
> 
> Gimli doesn't name any of the Caves of Aglarond for Galadriel (as far as I know!), but he does make a comparison with her hands in his glowing description in The Two Towers.
> 
> I used the name of the king of Nogrod from History of Middle-earth, without wanting to imply anything about this king's later fate. There could have been more than one king of Nogrod called by that name by the elves. (The king in HoME gets killed by Beren in vengeance for the death of Thingol.)
> 
> 100 words in MS Word.


End file.
